Goodbye my lover
by daniwashere
Summary: Ella era el amor de su vida,su mundo, pero de la noche a la mañana su mundo se da vueltas "no aprecias algo hasta que lo pierdes" "debes cuidar lo que tienes"… Que basura de palabras, lo que mas quise en mi vida, lo que mas cuide, l
1. Chapter 1

Ella era el amor de su vida, su mitad, su vida, su mundo, pero de la noche a la mañana su mundo se da vueltas… "no aprecias algo hasta que lo pierdes" "debes cuidar lo que tienes"…_ Que basura de palabras, lo que mas quise en mi vida, lo que mas cuide, lo perdí… jure que junto a mi nada le sucedería, una puta promesa que no pude cumplir… _

Pronto subire el primer cap... sera cortita, ya que es mi primer fic y estoy provando aun jaja saludos.

*Dani


	2. Chapter 2

Siempre es bueno aclarar que los personajes no son míos, pero si la historia… Perdón si llegase a tener algún parecido con otro, pero prometo que no he robado o plagiado a nadie y blablabla… jajaja .

* * *

><p><em>*Nuestra recompensa se encuentra en el esfuerzo y no en el resultado. Un esfuerzo total es una victoria completa.*<em>

_ Mahatma Gandhi__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Fatal accidente sufre la pareja del codiciado cantante Edward Cullen…"- apago la televisión y tiro el control lejos, no quería recordar nada de aquel dia.<p>

- Edward el teléfono no deja de sonar- hablo Mike, su manager

- Que se pudran, acaso no me pueden dejar tranquilo por un segundo- se giro hacia la ventana para ver que en la calle habían cientos de periodistas y fotógrafos esperando por el.

- tienes que pensar que hacer- agrego Mike

- ME PEUDES DEJAR TRANQUILO TU TAMBIEN- le pego al cristal mientras grito- Por favor vete- susurro.

- como quieras muchacho- dio media vuelta y se fue

- Como te extraño- se dejo caer sobre el sillón de la sala escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

- Hijo, te encuentras bien?- Carlisle irrumpió en la sala. El solo miro a su hijo, le partía el alma verlo destruido, triste, sus ojos no brillaban como antes, ese brillo que solo ella lograba despertar en el, ahora solo tenia una mirada perdida, con los ojos rojos producto de la falta de sueño y mas de alguna lagrima derramada acompañadas de las fieles ojjeras, su piel se encontraba mas blanca de lo normal.

- No es lo mismo sin ella- susurro el joven

- Lo se- camino lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de tela negros para sentarse junto a su hijo- pero ella no querría verte así- acomodo una mano en la espalda de Edward

- la necesito- el chico levanto la mirada tirando de sus cobrizos cabellos para fijarla en los celestes ojos de su padre.

- lo se hijo, lo se- lo abrazo y entre ambos soltaron algunas lagrimas y es que para ele joven era sufrir la perdida del amor de su vida, con la cual quería compartir el resto de su vida y para Carlisle era como perder a una hija y a la chica que hacia que a su hijo su mundo se diera vuelta, ella era su cable a tierra.

- Vamos que tu madre nos espera para comer, al igual que toda la familia- se separaron.

- no tengo hambre- hizo una mueca

- has feliz a tu mamá por favor- pidió

Toda la familia Cullen estaba triste y afectada por la perdida de la chica, era la perdida de un miembro más de el gran clan.

- Están todos los periodistas a fuera- volvió a mirar por la ventana.

- solo camina e ignóralos- lo alentó.

Ambos bajaron hasta el loby del departamento de Edward. Cuando salieron una ola de flashes los inundo y las preguntas iban por diestra y siniestra.

-¿Qué HARA? …. Se realizara la gira … que dice la familia….¿están afectados?- como no estar afectados si acabo de perder a la mujer de mi vida, pensó Edward, pero solo lo miro a través de sus gafas y por precaución Carlisle lo tomo por los hombros y lo guió hasta su Mercedes-Benz s-class color negro. El camino a casa fue en completo silencio, cada uno iba en cada uno sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Cuando llegaron aparcaron el auto en la cochera y subieron a la casas para encontrarse con la familia.

- Edward- Lo abrazo Esme

- Mamá- beso su coronilla

- como estas pequeño- El chico solo hiso una mueca, sabia que a su madre no se lo podía mentir.

- Va a pasar ¿si amor?- el asintió. Aunque no podía imaginar que alguien podría reemplazar a ella.

- Voy a buscar a mis hermanos- le baso la mejilla a su madre y se fue en busca de su hermana menor.

- Ali- la aludida levanto la mirada de la revista que tenia en sus manos.

- Ed- corrió a los brazos de su hermano y el la envolvió con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de su hermana.

- ¿ Como estas hermanito?- quito los rebeldes cabellos que tenia Edward en la frente con sus blancas y delgadas manos. El como respuesta se encogió de hombros como lo llevaba haciendo desde que todo había sucedido.

- no me preguntes mas por favor

- te aseguro que tu no fuiste el ultimo que perdió un ser querido, también perdí a una de mis mejores amigas- solto algunas lagrimas que fueron absorbidas por la polera de su hermano.

- perdón- Beso sus cabellos- y Jasper?- decidió cambiar de tema

- fue a ver los últimos detalles para ya poder instalarse en el departamento.

- ¿se quedara en la ciudad?

- si, creo que los últimos acontecimientos fue la gota que revalzo el vaso.

- me alegro por ti hermana, al fin estarán juntos.

Edward sabia que su hermana tenia al mejor novio y aun que le costara asimilarlo su pequeña hermana ya no iba a necesitar de el todo el tiempo como cuando eran pequeños y ella siempre corría a media noche hasta su habitación cuando había tormenta para poder dormir con el, ahora ella tenia a Jasper para ayudarla y apoyarla. Emmett su hermano mayor, tenia de Rosalie alguien quien por fin podía dominar el explosivo carácter de su hermano y ahora mayormente con la llegada de la pequeña Maddy a sus vidas bueno sus padres se tenían el uno al otro para contenerse, en cambio el estaba completamente solo en este momento, solo sentimentalmente.

- FAMILIA!- Grito Emmett al entrar en la casa detrás de ella se veia a Rose quien negaba con la cabeza y cargaba a la pequeña maddy de solo 3 meses.

- Es hora que bajemos- anuncio Alice quien tomo la mano de su hermano y lo arrastro hasta la planta inferior.

- Hermanito!- Emmett le dio su característico abrazo del oso a su hermano.

- ok basta me toca a mi- hablo Alice celosa para tirarse sobre sus hermanos

- niños!- los regaño Esme.

- lo sentimos- hablaron los tres a coro

- pero mira que hermosa esta mi sobrina- de pronto Alice se casi abalanzo sobre el Rose para veer a la pequeña de ojos azules.

- claro y para mi ni un hola?- alego Rose

* * *

><p>Hola, bueno este es el primer cap, espero que les haya gustado aamm, perdón cualquier falta ortográfica y demases jaja, pero no es mi fuerte<p>

* Dani


	3. Chapter 3

Siempre es bueno aclarar que los personajes no son míos, pero si la historia… Perdón si llegase a tener algún parecido con otro, pero prometo que no he robado o plagiado a nadie y blablabla… jajaja .

* * *

><p>- pero mira que hermosa esta mi sobrina- de pronto Alice se casi abalanzo sobre el Rose para veer a la pequeña de ojos azules.<p>

- claro y para mi ni un hola?- alego Rose

- lo siento- La pequeña Cullen centro la atención en su amiga y le dio un efusivo abrazo claro que sin aplastar a la pequeña.

- asi esta mejor- rio la Rubia.

- Edward no sabes lo que paso ayer- comento Emmett mientras todos caminaban al comedor

- no Emm, no se

- que gracioso-dijo sarcástico-bueno, veníamos escuchando la radio despacio ya que la pequeña bribona venia durmiendo

- Emmett. no le digas bribona a tu hija- lo regaño Edward- mira que esta en tus genes

- bueno como sea, la cosa es que veníamos escuchando radio y en cuando comenzó a sonar una canción tuya esta pequeña… nubecita, despertó y comenzó a buscarte con la mirada y a balbucear, asi que por ello es ahora oficialmente- tomo en brazos a la pequeña y le saco la manta que la cubría para mostrarles a todos con orgullo lo que vestia su hija- tu fan numero uno – la pequeña polera que vestia la pequeña sobre su enterito decia "soy la fan # 1 de Ed Cullen". Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Emmett

- Emmett te dije que no vistieras a Maddy con eso- lo regaño Rose

- Ven pequeña, yo te salvo del loco de tu padre- Edward tomo a su pequeña sobrina en brazos y se la llevo hacia la ventana para que viera el danzar de los árboles- Asi que me extrañabas pequeña- le hablo y al instante la bebe fijo su mirada en el- yo también lo hacia, como también extraño a tu tía, a que tu también la extrañas, verdad?.

A la hora de la cena todos los Cullen se sentaron a la mesa agregándose a ultima hora Jasper.

- Tengo cuatro entregas para esta semana, me voy a volver loca- comento Alice.

- Edward, no has tocado tu cena hijo-

- lo siento mama, es que no tengo hambre- se disculpo

- amor no has comido nada en todo el día.

- no tengo hambre, es solo eso, permiso- dicho esto tomo su plato y lo fue a dejar a la cocina, tomo un vaso con agua y se fue a la que antes era su habitación.

Al entrar lo primero que vio fue la foto que descansaba en su mesita de noche, la tomo entre sus manos. Era una foto donde salían los dos juntos en la playa, el la tenia tomada de la cintura mientras que ella descansaba su cabeza en su pecho, ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con la cual hacia que cualquiera notara la felicidad que tenían los dos al estar juntos.

- No es justo, no quiero recordarte solo en fotos Bella, te quiero en mis brazos, te necesito tanto, mi corazón ya no late sin ti.- dicho esto dejo la foto a un lado y cerro los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran por sus ojos pero solo le sirvió para que los recuerdos llegaran a el-

Flash Back

- amor!- lo abrazo- te extrañe tantoooooo

- yo también, a la próxima gira te vienes con migo, no soporto estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti- la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas sin lastimarla claramente.

- esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero lo bueno es que de esta manera te puedo dar una linda bienvenida- sonrío picara y salto a sus brazos para enrollar sus piernas en sus caderas para poder besarlo cómodamente.

- Hijo lo siento- lamento Carlisle saliendo de urgencias

- no,, no, papa no puede ser…- hiso una mueca de dolor- si hable con ella la vi y me prometió que se quedaría con migo!- Carlisle lo abrazo

- Hicimos lo que se pudo y lo que no también, no resistió, pero lucho hasta el ultimo segundo pensando en ti- su voz al final se corto

- no papa porfavor, no me puedes decir que… no no NOOOOOOOOO NO PUEDE SER BELLA!- trato de forcejear el abrazo de su padre para salir corriendo, pero Carlisle lo contuvo.- papa ella no podía morir- soltó en llanto el joven mientras que los forcejeos eran cada vez mas despacio pero llego el momento donde no pudo mas y ambos se dejaron caer al piso llorando. En la sala solo se escuchaban los desgarradores llantos de la familia Cullen. Jasper contenia a Alice y Emmett a su madre Esme ya que Rose se encontraba en su casa cuidando a la pequeña de tan solo dias.

- no puede ser Bella papa- Alice corrió a abrazar a su padre y a su hermano.

- la perdí, perdí a la única razón de mi vida… perdí al motor de mi vida, ya no tengo a mi corazón- susurro lo ultimo.

Fin flash back

Abrio los ojos repentinamente jadeando, era como si no hubiera respirado por horas, se refregó los ojos y vio el reloj de su muñeca, eran cerca de las una de la madrugada, eso significaba que se había quedado dormido. Se sentó en su cama tiro de sus cabellos y se dispuso a ir a la cocina por otro vaso de agua, que era lo único que toleraba pasar por su garganta.

Cuando bajo se dio cuenta que Alice y Jasper veían una película en el estar, paso lo mas rápido que pudo para que no notaran su presencia.

- Edward- del susto el aludido escupió el contenido de su boca.

- Lo siento Papá- le acerco algo para secarse

- no te preocupes fue mi culpa por asustarte, te encuentras bien?

- si, los recuerdos a veces pueden apuñalarte la mente, pero estoy bien

- hay que ser fuerte si- lo animo

A la mañana siguiente la casa de los Cullen todos a primera hora se encontraban desayunando para irse a sus respectivos tabajos. Alice terminaba de dibujar unos bocetos mientras terminaba de comerse una tostada, Edward recostado en el respaldo de su silla tenia la mirada perdida en el ventanal que daba al bosque, Esme y Carlisle se miraban mientras este ultimo trataba traspasarle tranquilidad a su mujer, la cual se encontraba muy afectada aun con los hechos. El silencio se vio interrumpido por el celular de edward.

- Edward tu celular...- hablo Alice pero no hubo respuesta por parte de su hermano- Edward Cullen- le lanzo un pedazo de tostada a la cara para que reaccionara.

* * *

><p>Hola! Aca va el segundo cap jejeje, gracias por las alertas y gracias a Luara Katherine por ser la primera jajaj en dejarme un rw. Eeemmm este cap se lo dedico a mis ameeeeegas lindas que las adoro, Berni, Miche y Naty! besoooos<p>

* Dani


End file.
